10 recuerdos
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: En una escuela muy prestigiosa, con estudiantes algo poco comunes. Incluso si eres un lobo solitario es imposible que no te lleves al menos 10 recuerdos


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad**

**Aunque ya no pude publicarlo antes de que se cerrara el reto este fic contiene eventos que pasaron en el Juego de Rol del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**

Dicen muchas cosas, los rumores se extienden con facilidad dentro de los pasillos del colegio del que alguna vez fui parte, rumores sin sentido que se esparcen de estudiante en estudiante. Siempre, desde que tengo memoria, no me han importado esa clase de cosas…

Siempre he sido la callada y fría estudiante con pocos amigos…

No, quizás no siempre fue así. Quizás hubo un tiempo en el que dejaba que los demás vieran mi sonrisa y me sentía feliz…

Pero ese tiempo se me antoja tan lejano y borroso que parece una mentira, una ilusión, o un simple sueño.

Caminando por las calles me doy cuenta de que el tiempo pasa y nunca perdona. Las personas se van y llegan nuevas, pero los recuerdos perduran…

Empiezo a recordar lo que paso hace algunos años, cuando yo era tan solo una estudiante de preparatoria. Una estudiante como cualquier otra, que simplemente dejo su año escolar a la mitad para dedicarse a otras cosas. Una estudiante que a mitad de ciclo escolar se fue muy lejos para empezar a construir su futuro…

Una estudiante que hoy es parte de la sociedad y por cuestiones del destino vuelve a pisar las tierras que tuvo que dejar.

Recuerdo que aquella vez quería empezar de cero, quería ser diferente y tal vez ser una persona normal… Me pregunto si lo logre

Al ver a la derecha reconozco el local…

***Flash Back***

_Aun respirando rápidamente y con el corazón latiéndome muy fuerte desprendo una hoja de mi mano y comienzo a doblarla con cuidado y precisión, luego de unos minutos un origami de un perro está en mis manos y yo me encuentro menos cansada._

_"¿Dónde estás Nagato?" Pienso mientras noto como los ojos se me empiezan a cerrar y decidí dormir allí solo unos minutos._

_Pero al oír mi nombre decido abrir los ojos, sintiendo una presencia bastante cerca. Efectivamente ahí estaba la persona que estaba buscando; Itachi Uchiha._

—_¿Querías hablar conmigo?- _—_Noto mi voz tranquila y serena como siempre… Decido forzar una sonrisa aunque no es mi estilo, deseo cambiar. Incluso cuando yo misma se que no puedo._

_Nagato lejos, Yahiko desaparecido y yo sola, otra vez, al parecer ya me había comenzado a acostumbrar…_

****Fin del Flash Back****

Qué tontería, recordar eso cuando así tanto que había pasado…

Entro a un restaurante cercano y pido una sopa de Miso con un vaso de agua. En lugar de que el olor a comida me abra el apetito solo consigue recordarme al olor a hospital y por lo tanto también a esos primeros días de clase en los cuales estuve mucho tiempo en la enfermería.

****FlashBack****

_Me preocupo internamente porque presiento que no voy a salir de allí en un buen tiempo, cuando comienzo a oír sus preguntas pienso que la mujer, la enfermera Shizune, es realmente directa._

—_No, no soy sexualmente activa_—_pronuncio con calma mientras espero a que encuentre lo que está buscando, cuando veo que se trata de una inyección instintivamente me hago para atrás mientras me pongo pálida, si algo odio en este mundo son las inyecciones..._

— _¿O sea que sería imposible que estés embarazada?-_—_indaga, ahora con más amabilidad._ —_Porque verás, en caso de que por alguna razón, me estés mintiendo. Con un pinchazo lo voy a averiguar._

— _¡Vamos! _—_Impela con voz arrulladora- no va a dolerte, es solo un piquete rápido. Además, si has estado sintiéndote tan mal, lo mejor es descartar un virus._

****Fin del Flash Back****

Es increíble que en ese tiempo les tuviera pavor a las inyecciones, pero más increíble aun es que pensaran que estaba embarazada.

Como si no me pudiera cuidar sola…

Pronto me traen mi pedido, mientras como me distraigo en mis pensamientos otra vez. Parece que por un buen tiempo no me voy a poder concentrar en el trabajo.

****Flash Back****

—_Ayudarme...—__ Neji __observa la oficina analizando qué actividad sería la mejor para la chica. Debe ser algo simple que no ponga en riesgo su trabajo pero algo lo suficientemente importante como para demostrarle que tan organizada era la chica.____—Puedes sentarte aquí y ayudarme a revisar estas notas.__Son los preparativos para la celebración de bienvenida que la Academia tendrá la semana que viene. —__Informa ahora serio__—Pero te advierto que al primer error deberé pedirte que te retires. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en el lugar que me indico__._

_-Esta bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer con los preparativos?- pregunto también poniéndome sería, no iba a cometer ningún error_.

.

.

—_Bueno, posiblemente ser presidente estudiantil no es nada fácil y supongo que necesitaras ayuda debes en cuando_—_ comienzo a decir preparándome para cualquiera de las dos respuestas posibles- Me pregunto ¿Necesitas una ayudante? Por qué me podría ofrecer voluntaria._

_Esta vez me mira realmente sorprendido. Se endereza en el asiento y aclara su garganta, algo fuera de lugar__—Sí. De hecho me has leído la mente... Justamente estaba pensando que necesito de alguien como tú para ayudarme. No hay muchos alumnos, hum... adecuados para el puesto en la Academia…_

****Fin del Flash Back****

Curioso recordar eso, mejor dicho no tenía sentido alguno recordar ese evento. Aunque si fue importante ya que al ser asistente tuve mas responsabilidades…

Acabe mi comida y pronto me aburrí del ambiente en el restaurante, pague y me levante notando que ya había caído la tarde y por lo que se veía iba a ser un día bastante soleado.

Salí del local con paso firme, no tenía mucho que hacer por lo que emprendí el rumbo así mi antiguo hogar. Caminando tan rápido simplemente recordé la primera fiesta que habíamos tenido en la academia.

Aunque no recordé precisamente eso…

****Flash Back****

_Ya era de mañana, al parecer no había sido la única en quedarme a dormir en la casa de los Uchiha, de repente comienzo a oír pisadas que torpemente bajan por la escalera y también llega a mis oídos el ruido de la puerta al cerrase de un portazo, sin perder el tiempo me asome por la ventana que había estado tapada hasta ahora por una cortina púrpura obscuro._

_Lo que vi me sorprendió un montón ya que era el presidente Neji que lucía un aspecto miserable, corría por la calle como alma que lleva el diablo, me pregunto que le habrá pasado._

_Me paso una mano por el cabello azul y me siento extraña sin la flor pero estoy demasiado cansada para recogerla, después volveré por ella._

_Como ya tengo el uniforme puesto y mi aspecto luce casi como siempre bajo las escaleras de manera silenciosa, voy a bajar para ayudar a recoger ya que creo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, sin embargo al llegar a mi destino me encuentro con quien menos esperaba... Yahiko..._

****Fin del Flash Back****

Ese día había estado lleno de reencuentros y otras cosas, curioso que lo recordara tan nítido como si hubiera sido ayer. La primera vez en ver a Yahiko después de varios años… Y precisamente no me lleve una muy buena impresión.

¿Siempre había sido así de… irresponsable?

Se supone que el sake es uno de los tabús, pero ahí va él e ingiere alcohol por razones que aun hoy en día desconozco y para rematar hizo enojar a Kushina…

Desastroso… Pero, me resulta casi imposible enojarme con él. En ese entonces al menos era así…

¿Desde cuándo nos dejamos de ver? Habrá sido desde que salimos de la preparatoria… No, nos seguíamos viendo…

****Flash Back****

—_No, si me di cuenta pero tan sólo era una niña_—_ respondo y entonces recuerdo las enseñanzas de un viejo maestro que tuvimos_—_ Pero no te lamentes por el pasado, ya no hay nada para cambiarlo, mejor concéntrate en el presente y disfrútalo. Lo pasado en el pasado se queda ¿no?_

—_Tienes razón, sólo eras una niña.- Aprieta mi mano más fuerte. _—_El pasado queda en el pasado...hay que vivir en el presente...pero, ¿Qué hay del futuro? ¿Te imaginas un futuro conmigo?_ —_ Suelta una carcajada, ya que de seguro se lo imagina "y en verdad es un futuro genial." Piensa_

—_Si, creo que me lo puedo imaginar_—_respondo medio en broma medio enserio._

—_¿Qué tal si pasamos el día juntos? Digo, no sabes dónde está Pain, por lo que no hay muchas posibilidades de que nos topemos con él, además, hace mucho que no estamos juntos, ¿qué te parece?_ —_ Pregunta con entusiasmo._

_Si, una de sus muchas cualidades es que siempre acababa accediendo a lo que me pedía…_

—_Si, quiero pasar el día contigo_—_ respondí con un apretón de manos_—_ ¿Adónde quieres ir?_

****Fin del Flash Back****

La conclusión de eso fue…

Al fin llegue al edificio en el que estuve viviendo por bastante tiempo, suficiente para recordar con exactitud la fachada exterior y la interior.

"_Hay cosas que simplemente no cambian_" pensé para mis adentros. Tan seria como siempre me abrí paso a la entrada.

—Bienven- Ah, Konan-chan cuanto tiempo- me saludo con una sonrisa la joven que se encargaba de administrar ciertas cosas en el edificio.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Sigues tan callada como siempre- sonrió por sus palabras y me condujo al elevador—justo como solicitaste he dejado tu habitación como cuando te fuiste, solo hemos entrado a limpiar. Ya sabes, uno usualmente no quiere telarañas en sus cosas.

Le dirigí una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

—Es una pena que te hayas tenido que ir de repente—comenta de pronto— ¿Cómo ha estado Yahiko? ¿Era tu novio, verdad? ¿Siguen juntos? ¿Has podido contactar con tus amigas?

Justo por eso no suelo hablar con la gente, muchos me tienen tanto miedo que no se atreven a preguntarme ni la hora. Pero ella es diferente, se mete en la vida ajena y al parecer tiene memoria de elefante.

—Más o menos, si, algo por el estilo, a algunas— respondo rápidamente y todo junto. Alguna otra persona no me habría entendido nada.

—Que bien, te dejo entonces.

Cerró detrás de si la puerta y por unos segundos me quede parada admirando esa habitación…

****Flash Back****

— _¿Por casualidad, no tienes el número de teléfono de Itachi-san? Decidí finalmente apuntarme en el tema de la banda._ —_ Me explico en cuanto se sentó a mi lado._

—_Si lo tengo pero mi celular murió, se quedo sin pila_—_ le confieso y de repente se me ocurre una idea_—_ Pero posiblemente me puedas prestar tu cargador y entonces vez. Me alegro que te hayas animado a entrar_—_ le digo_

_En cuanto le doy mi celular él se para y va a buscar en donde cargarlo. Conecto mi celular con su cargador, dentro de unos minutos tendrá por fin el número de Itachi y se apuntara en la banda. Luego vuelve al sofá._

—_Tú también te podrías apuntar. Te verías linda en el escenario._ —_ Confiesa. _—_Podrías ser la cantante._ —_ Sonríe de oreja a oreja esperando respuesta._

_Me pongo a pensar y probablemente habrá muchas personas que se quieran hacer con la voz pero, bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo por lo que tome mucho aire._

—_Lo intentare- le respondo al fin- Dile a Itachi de mi parte._

**** Fin del Flash Back****

El sonido de mi celular me devuelve a la realidad, aunque la canción que está sonando no me ayuda demasiado a concentrarme. Está sonando Awake and Alive, la canción que nuestra singular banda toco en aquel entonces.

****Flash Back****

—_¡Nine synphony! _—_le gritó Minato a Itachi para que lo oiga. _

_Ahora el nombre de la banda ya está puesto al igual que las canciones, solo hay que esperar que salga bien._

—_Awake and alive y Highschool of the dead—dijo Rin _—_y lo sentimos Sasori-sensei no quisimos excluirlo_

—_¿Venimos vestidos de algo en especial?—pregunto después de unos segundos de discusiones y silencio._

—_Je – Suigetsu sonríe ante mi comentario _—_¿Qué es lo que lleva todo buen rockero?_

_Se acerca a mí con aire divertido y me susurra al oído_—_Pier-cings y llevar ropa negra, por supuesto._

—_¿Nine synphony?—dijo Rin poniendo una mano al frente esperando a que los demás pusieran las suyas._

—_Nine Symphony –dice Suigetsu junto con ella, luego yo también pongo mi mano y después Minato._

_Sasori puso su mano arriba de las demás con impaciencia_—_ Si,...Nine Synphony_—_ dijo por lo bajo con algo de vergüenza- que ridículo._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

Leí el mensaje de texto como tres veces, después guarde el aparato y me dispuse a descansar unos momentos.

Apenas había llegado, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido semanas enteras sumergida en recuerdos. Lo admito, es algo bastante raro para alguien como yo. Después de todo solo era una estudiante más de las muchas del montón.

Comienzo a desempacar cajas que contienen las cosas que no me había podido llevar al hacer la mudanza. No planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo pero al menos tenía que hacer de ese lugar algo habitable.

Abrí la primera caja, el polvo y el olor a encerrado invadieron el aire que respiraba. Metí mi mano y saque una playera purpura…

****FlashBack****

_Suspira y se levanta de la silla. Su cabello negro cae hacia atrás como una cascada y sus ojos blancos brillan._

— _Bueno, considerando que la fiesta de Ino-san no puedo llevarse a cabo y que todos queríamos una... __—__ se sonroja un poco y se recuerdo que esto lo hace para sociabilizar con sus amigos y el resto de los chicos de la Academia - Bueno, haré una fiesta esta semana en honor a _**_Nine Symphony._**___Me encantaría que ustedes pudieran tocar en mi fiesta y que todo el que quiera asistir lo haga, será en mi casa esta semana y les avisaré de fecha exacta y hora en cuanto pueda.__ —__Habla desde su puesto y toma asiento._

—_Como yo ya te dije por mí no hay problema—le digo a Hinata._

****Fin del FlashBack****

Justo entonces había usado esa playera, ahora desgastada por el tiempo y el uso constante que le di.

Sigo sacando la ropa, en eso encuentro un kimono. Me recuerda a algo…

****FlashBack****

_-Hinata-chan –Se acerca a nosotras un chico rubio de ojos azules-. Necesito hablar contigo, Konan-chan y Rin-chan. Quiero pedirles un favor._

—_Muy bien—dice Rin feliz de comer helado-Solo lleguemos rapido tengo hambre—dice y aparecio Minato- ¿qué clase de favor Minato.?_

—_Minato ¿pasa algo?__ —__ le pregunto__._

—_Bueno... es que... yo... —comienza poniéndose rojo—... Kushina y yo... nos... Nos... Nos besamos aquel día... pero no sé si somos novios —admito—. Quisiera que me ayudaran a encontrar alguna forma de pedírselo... Yo... quiero que sea algo muy especial... y tuve un sueño hace rato..._

— _¿Y si se lo pides con una canción? Tu cantas bien— le respondí__ tranquilamente._

_\- Muy bien, Minato-kun... Pues cuenta conmigo. ¿Has pensado en hacerle una cena? Yo puedo cocinarles. –Hinata nos sonríe feliz de poder ayudar en el amor de sus amigos. _

_-De hecho, en mi sueño Rin y tu cantaban conmigo –me dice con una sonrisa- Era una canción romántica... También me gusta la idea de una cena, Hinata-chan. ¿Cuento con ustedes? -pregunto esperanzado._

_._

_._

_._

_-Hinata- Dice Kushina acercándose con semblante preocupado. -¿No has visto a Minato, 'ttebane?- Pregunta con las manos en el pecho, sentía un nudo en la garganta_

_\- Pues creo que ya viene... Se está retrasando pero esperemos un ratito más. Por favor.- le responde la chica con nerviosismo. Minato tiene que llegar._

_Los minutos pasan y Minato sigue desaparecido, Kushina ve a las demás parejas pasar momentos agradables. "Supongo que a Minato realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo pasar un rato conmigo." Piensa._

_Deposita la manzana en la basura y se dirijo lejos de todos con el ceño fruncido. -Me arreglé para nada, 'ttebane- Dijo retirando los adornos de su cabello, aventándolos al suelo._

_\- No, viene en camino, Kushina-chan... Deja que te peine de nuevo, por favor. No puedes estar despeinada.- dice la Hyuga preocupada, bueno, todos estamos preocupados. La noche no está saliendo como lo teníamos planeado._

_El silencio. La angustia. En medio de todo eso un chico arreglado viene corriendo hasta llegar a nosotros._

_-Perdón por llegar tarde... -hablo con fuerza-... Kushina... Esta canción es para ti... -le dice mirándola. Ella lo observa con sorpresa y él le da a la canción. Las notas de piano comienzan a sonar y lee las letras: "The Scientist" de Coldplay._

_-¿Minato?- Su voz llama la atención de la pelirroja , provenía del karaoke. Voltea guiándoce por el sonido y lo que parece ser una canción llega hasta ella. Ve atónita al rubio en el escenario entonando dicha melodía con la misma gracia y sentimiento que la vez pasada. No... esta vez era algo distinto._

_-Kushina... Yo... Tu... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunta el chico._

_-¿Eh?- Pregunta al darse cuenta de sus palabras. -¡Pos supuesto, 'ttebane!- Dice abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Veía la escena conmovedora, al fin se habían vuelto una pareja._

_._

_._

_Saco el celular una vez más, no a llegado nada, me sorprende como esos dos pueden desaparecer con tal facilidad, en fin me pongo los audífonos y comienza a sonar Lost my music, una gran canción._

_Decido pasar a comer algo antes de ir a mi casa, rumbo a la cuadra en la que vivo hay un restaurante de comida típica japonesa, llego al lugar y paso, luego leo la carta y decido pedir Sukiyaki._

_-¿Hey y tus amigos?-pregunta una profesora de cabellera morada. No sé desde cuando se acerco a mí._

_-Algunos se fueron y otros están con sus parejas ¿y usted sensei ?- pregunto dejando de comer. Me sorprende bastante verla sola._

_-Todas mis amigas están en sus casas, bueno Shizune debe estar tratando de controlar a Tsunade-sama que debe estar bebiendo como loca por haber perdido su apuesta en eso del concierto- Anko ríe divertida-Por cierto felicidades tu grupo y tú estuvieron grandiosos-la felicito sinceramente._

_-Muchas gracias- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-No hay de que-le respondo sinceramente-¿Oye te molesta si me siento aquí contigo?...Es que esperar una mesa de verdad me va a volver más loca de lo que estoy-mintió lo que de verdad la volvería loca es el factor soledad al que ya esta tan acostumbrada y además ver una alumna que la toleré era algo novedoso._

_-No hay ningún problema- le respondo y luego agrego-No es como si esperara a alguien._

_Anko tomo asiento viendo en silencio la tristeza de la chica-¿Quieres que lo castigue?, Podría hacerlo dejar a una chica linda sola a altas horas de la noche y vestida de esa manera creo que lo merece-Sentenció con un tono que no sabría decir si era de broma o iba enserio._

_En eso las puertas del local se abren repentinamente_

_-¡Konan! -Exclama con tristeza. -Lamento haberte dejado sola todo el día. Sé que fui un idiota, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre algo muy importante. Si crees que no te hablé en todo el día y me fui de la escuela porque me enojé contigo, esta equivocada, no es nada de eso, pero tenemos que hablar urgente en privado. -Pide casi suplicando. Así que Yahiko al fin se dignaba a aparecer._

****Fin del FlashBack****

Niego con la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro pero… No más recuerdos por hoy. No ganaría nada, además de que el dia ya se ha acabado y aun necesito hacer varias cosas.

Me levanto y pongo en su lugar varias cosas.

Ya estoy cansada. Sin ánimos de hacer nada, salgo de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí.


End file.
